powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Mystic Angels
Power Rangers Mystic Angels, I the second series in TJ's edition. It is abbreviated as PRMA. Synopsis Following the events after Power Rangers Ninja Clash, Orvon and Robo Arty are finally able to rest knowing their long lifetime enemies have perished for good. However, they're not safe for long. Master Ervenn's brother Master Jerdex now following in Vorg's footsteps and takes over space to once again terrorize all of mankind. Now that the previous rangers have no more power left, Robo Arty must energize new power to recruit a new team of Power Rangers. They are, Lucas, the Red ranger, Jackson, the Green ranger, Ross, the Blue ranger, Taylor, the Yellow ranger, and Carly, the Pink ranger. They are now apart of the Power Rangers Mystic Angels team. Battling Master Jerdex, along with his trouble making sidekicks, can this new team of Power Rangers stop them? Find out! Characters Main Rangers Ancient Spirit Rangers Allies *Orvon - Orvon is the mentor of the new power rangers. He can now also give the rangers special powers along with Robo Arty. *Robo Arty - Now giving power to Orvon, the two create zords and powers for the rangers. *Princess Leona - Princess Leona made her debut in episode 23. She was the one who looked over the rangers through all their battles and use her power to come down to earth and help mentor them with Orvon and Robo Arty. She turned out to be the ancient Dove Spirit Ranger. *Jimmy - Jimmy is the owner of the new smoothie shop he just opened. *Officer Johnson - Still the officer, Officer Johnson now mentors his young intern, Officer Smith. *Officer Smith - Officer Smith is the new officer In town. He is also a good friend of the power rangers as well. *Laura - Laura is one of the workers at Jimmy's new smoothies shop. Jackson also has a major crush on her. *Teo - Teo is Princess Leona's son the rangers never knew about. IN episodes 50-53 he made appearances. He turned out to be the Ancient Heron Spirit Ranger. *Michael - Michael is Princess Leona's husband. For 30 years, he has been dead from a battle with other villains. But Orvon used his powers to bring him back to life to help the rangers battle it out for one last time with Princess Leona and Teo. Villains *Master Jerdex - Master Jerdex is the brother of Master Evernn, Vorg, and Queen Alina. He is the new ruler of space. *Grekaler - Greekaler is Master Jerdex's evil friend and assistant. He tries to defeat the rangers multiple times but ends up failing everytime. *Queen Alina - Queen Alina was the only one to survive the impact from the power rangers' final battle and joined the new team of villains. *Creepex - Creepex is the creepiest one of the group. he has spines all over his body, and always gives the rangers a shiver when they battle. *Eshbanne - Eshbanne is the goofball of the group. He also tries to defeat the rangers and would like to become the ruler of space some time. *Momo - Momo is also the goofball of the group and is a very clumsy villain. He is also the brother of Eshbanne. Morphing Everyone: Mystic Angels! Spirits Unite! Carly/Kim: Spirit of the Crane! Taylor: Spirit of the Falcon! Jackson: Spirit of the Garuda! Ross: Spirit of the Parrot! Lucas: Spirit of the Phoenix! Everett: Spirit of the Eagle! Everyone: Power Rangers! Mystic Angels! Arsenal *Angel Morpher *Angel Wing Morpher *Mystic Angel Blaster **Crane Blaster **Falcon Wings **Garuda Gun **Parrot Claws **Phoenix Shot *Eagle Sword *Mystic Wings *Snow Leopard Sword **Snow Leopard Staff *Rhino Horns **Rhino Pistol Zords/Megazords *Mystic Legend Megazord (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink) **Phoenix Zord **Parrot Zord **Garuda Zord **Falcon Zord **Crane Zord *Mystic Wings Megazord (Gold) **Eagle Megazord *Mystic Angel Megazord (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Gold) **Red Mystic Angel Zord **Blue Mystic Angel Zord **Green Mystic Angel Zord **Yellow Mystic Angel Zord **Pink Mystic Angel Zord **Gold Mystic Angel Zord *Ancient Angel Strike Megazord (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink) **Ancient Gorilla Zord **Ancient Dragon Zord **Ancient Bison Zord **Ancient Cheetah Zord **Ancient Turtle Zord *Ancient Lightning Strike Megazord (Gold) **Ancient Bald Eagle Zord **Ancient Owl Zord **Ancient Sparrow Zord *Ancient Spirits Megazord **Ancient Gorilla Zord **Ancient Dragon Zord **Ancient Bison Zord **Ancient Cheetah Zord **Ancient Turtle Zord **Ancient Bald Eagle Zord **Ancient Owl Zord **Ancient Sparrow Zord (White, Gray) *Flyby Megazord **Dove Zord **Heron Zord Episodes #Angels Unite Part I #Angels Unite Part II #Mall Breakdown #Destroy My Peasants! #Hard Times #Leave It to the Girls #A Familiar Face #King Keekston #Back in Time Part I #Back in Time Part II #Carnival Not So Fun #Mystic Gorillas? #Trouble In the Woods #Evil Magic Book #Shape Shifter #Surfer Monsters #A New Pink Gal? #Fear is Quite Real #Green Takeover #I Now Have the Powers #Dark Days Part I #Dark Days Part II #Princess Leona #Snow, Snow, Everywhere #Snot Buster #Attack of DeBerster #Trust No One #Stressed Red #Shrunk Rangers Oh My #Robotic Quinn #Rangers Are Always Forever #Help A Stranger Out? #Fire Rider #Whack That Mole #Yellow's No Chello #A Smelly Situation #The Return of Robotic Quinn #Middle of Nowhere #Mystery Ranger #No Rangers Left Behind #Pink Power #The Ancient Angel Zords #No More Daytime #My Stone Rock Ranger #The Evil Pirate Pete #Sad Sarah #Wrapped Together #Stranded Part I #Stranded Part II #A Princess Leona Battle #Child's Play #Rangers Make History Part I #Rangers Make History Part II Trivia *The Gold ranger this season is Everett from Power Rangers Ninja Clash. *Princess Leona is the second mentor of the Power Rangers. The first is Orvon. *The original name of this season was called Power Ranger Angel Force. See Also